1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to engine generators having handles for carrying the associated engine generator and having mounts for supporting the engine generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine generators having an engine for driving a generator to generate electric power have long been known. Some known engine generator designs include handles for carrying the engine generator, and mounts for supporting the engine generator. For example, Japanese Patent Document No JP-A-Hei 8-223856 illustrates such a generator. This generator has the top face provided with a handle which is bent in a squared U shape. The bottom face is formed with four support projections spaced apart from each other.
Each support projection has a rubber mount attached thereto. The support projection includes a shaft portion and a flange formed at the lower end of the shaft portion. The rubber mount also has a short tubular shape.
The upper portion of the rubber mount is formed with a hole for allowing insertion of the shaft portion. The lower portion also includes a hole for allowing insertion of the flange. With the rubber mount attached to the support projection, a space is formed below the flange, within the rubber mount.